


Double Trouble

by Mystic_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Marauders' Era, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Phoenix/pseuds/Mystic_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is more determind than ever to win Lily's heart.<br/>Lily thinks she might actually be falling for James<br/>Sirius is head over heels for Isis Croft<br/>Isis seemingly wants nothing to do with Sirius<br/>Remus secretly loves Sekhmet Croft, Isis's twin sister<br/>Sekhmet thinks Remus being a werewolf is sexy<br/>Snape is writing love letters<br/>And Regulus is trying to steal away Isis. Is it to get at his brother?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Train Rides

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first story posting on Archive of Our Own! This story has been co-authored by myself and my friend Choas. We hope you enjoy our take on the Marauder's seventh year!

 

Chapter One: Train Rides 

Three girls walk down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express. One was a vibrant redhead with brilliant green eyes, and the other two were dark haired, blue eyed twins. They were looking in the windows of the compartments, hoping for an empty compartment.  
  
“I think we’re going to have to settle for this one,” Lily sighed, looking into the compartment.   
  
“Are you sure this is the only compartment available, Lily?” Isis groaned.   
  
“Sadly, yes,” Lily replied, “Luckily I won’t be staying around very long. I’ll have to go and talk with the Prefects.”   
  
“I hate you,” Isis whined.   
  
“What's wrong with this one?” Sekhmet asked, coming up behind Lily and Isis.  
  
“I’ll give you two guesses, but you’re only gonna need one.” Isis and Lily both looked annoyed.   
  
“Oh, you two are just mad because James and Sirius make no secret of their undying love for you,” Sekhmet teased. Before Lily or Isis could say a word, Sekhmet flung the compartment door open.

 “My boys!” she shouted, running into the compartment and throwing herself at Remus.   
  
“Well, well! If it isn’t Sekhmet,” Sirius laughed.   
  
“In the flesh.” Sekhmet smiled.  
  
“You still alive, Remus?” Isis asked, coming into the compartment, Lily following behind.   
  
“Barely.” Everyone laughed and Sekhmet swatted him.   
  
“I am not that heavy.”   
  
“I never said you were, but that was one hell of a jump.”   
  
“What can I say? I missed you.” Sekhmet kissed Remus’s cheek before turning to the others, missing the blush that had spread across Remus’s face. “Do you really have to go, Lily?”   
  
“Not going to see Snivellus again, are you?” James asked. Lily threw him a glare that made him recoil.  
  
“Actually, if you must know, I have been made Head Girl.”   
  
“You owe me ten galleons, Padfoot,” James smiled.   
  
“Not yet, I don’t. There’s still one more part to the bet.” Sirius leaned back, smiling.  
  
“What in Merlin’s name are you talking about? And for the billionth time, what is with the stupid names?” Lily asked, annoyed.   
  
“And for the billionth time, Lily Flower, that is strictly need to know,” James smirked and Lily stared daggers.  
  
“Well then. What is this bet?”   
  
“Oh, we had a bet that you would be made Head Girl and react, well, badly to his news.” Sirius’s smile widened.  
  
“And what would that be?”   
  
“I’m Head Boy,” James said proudly, pulling his Head Boy badge out of his pocket. Lily stood speechless. Everyone waited for her to say something. Lily, outraged beyond words, screamed in frustration before leaving the compartment.  
  
“Like I said, Padfoot, you owe me ten galleons.”   
  
“And you have a meeting to go to,” Remus reminded James, “Lily is already mad enough. You don’t want to make it worse by starting off being Head Boy on the wrong foot.” James ran out of the compartment without another word.  
  
“They are so gonna kill each other,” Sekhmet commented, “It’s gonna be great!”   
  
“I don’t see how,” Isis said “I always thought you would be Head Boy, Remus.”   
  
“James said as much too, but I never thought I would be.”   
  
“Why not?” Sekhmet asked.  
  
“The Head Boy needs to be a leader. And while I get good grades and stay out of trouble for the most part, I am not a leader. James has proven that he is a great leader both on and off the Quidditch field.”   
  
“But he has always gotten into so much trouble,” Isis argued.  
  
“He’s matured quite a bit over the summer,” Remus replied.   
  
“I’ve matured over the summer too Love,” Sirius leaned towards Isis.  
  
“You can go to hell,” Isis glared.   
  
“Been there done, that, love. It was called my parent’s house.”  
  
“How was your summer staying with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?” Remus asked, quickly changing the subject before Isis hexed Sirius, or worse, cursed him.   
  
“Fun actually. It was very kind of them to take us in. Molly and Arthur are really nice people. Arthur is crazy for all things muggle. His storage shed is full of spark plugs, batteries, and all sort of other muggle odds and ends,” Isis remembered with a smile.   
  
Up until this past summer, Isis and Sekhmet had lived with their grandmother in Ireland. They had started living with her in the summer of their second year when they ran away from home. Most of the family had been very angry with her for harboring blood traitors, but she could care less. Her son, their uncle on their mother’s side, was never happy about his mother’s choice, but he loved his mother too much to throw her out on the streets for taking care of her granddaughters.   
  
Their grandmother had passed away just after winter break in their sixth year. She had left them all her money in her will, but not her house since it was not hers to give away. The house had belonged to their uncle. With no place to go, Dumbledore had contacted Arthur and Molly Weasley and asked if they would be willing to take the girls in. They were more than happy too.   
  
“Molly was very happy to have extra helping hands with her three little ones. Boys can be so rambunctious!” Sekhmet laughed, “Bill, who is seven, wanted to know all about Hogwarts and can’t wait to go to school.”  
  
“They were cute though. Molly and Arthur told us we could stay with them after we graduate if we are unable to get jobs. Molly said she did not want us spending all our savings only to run out because we are unable to find work,” Isis explained, “They wouldn’t even except rent from us. Instead we helped around the house. Molly is skilled at all types of domestic magic from cooking to cleaning to mending clothing and healing minor health issues. We learned a lot from her.”  
  
“It’s nice to have a family that wants you,” Sirius mused, “I don’t know what I would have done if Mr. and Mrs. Potter had not taken me in.”  
  
Silence fell over the group. No one knew what to say. Isis pulled down a book and began reading while Sekhmet curled up against Remus and fell asleep. Isis looked up from her book and smiled knowingly at Remus. Lily and James stopped in to chat every now and then before heading back to their rounds. Shortly after the trolley lady came around with her selection of sweets, Lily and James were able to join the group again.   
  
Lily made a point of ignoring James even with James attempting to be on his best behavior. In the end, James settled for talking with Sirius, Peter, and Remus and the girls drifted off to sleep.  
  
“What's that noise?” James asked, looking around the compartment.  
  
“It sound like a cat purring,” Sirius looked perplex   
  
“I think it is Sek.” Remus chuckled, looking down at her. “Apparently her snoring sounds like a cat.” The boys laughed silently.  
  
“What would happen if I scratched her behind the ear?” Sirius asked with a big smirk.   
  
“No idea. Try it!” James happily suggested.   
  
Sirius reaches down and scratches behind Sekhmet’s right ear. Without even waking up, Sekhmet turns her head and bites Sirius’s hand.

“Ow!”

Sirius withdrew his hand while Remus, Peter, and James laughed.   
  
“You know it sounds like Isis is purring too!” Peter laughed.  
  
“Must be a twin thing,” Remus suggested.  
  
“You know it is amazing how sweet and innocent they look while sleeping,” James said, gazing at Lily who was asleep against Isis.  
  
“I wonder if Isis bites as well?” Peter mused.   
  
“I don't know. Try it., Sirius challenged.   
  
“I’m not that stupid,” Peter responded.  
  
“Fine. I’ll do it.” Sirius slowly and carefully climbed onto the seat between the two sleeping twins.  
  
“Sirius, what are doing?” James asked.   
  
“Just steeling a little kiss, no big deal.” Sirius said with a smile.   
  
“I don't think that is a good idea,” James warned.   
  
“Take chances when you can. You know all about that, James.” Sirius gently pushed a few strands of hair out of Isis face and leaned in. As his lips brushed Isis’s, her eyes flew open. Next thing Sirius knew, he was on the compartment floor with a fuming Isis standing over him.   
  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?! How dare you try and kiss me!” Isis’s yelling woke Sekhmet and Lily.  
  
“What’s going on?” Sekhmet saw Sirius on the floor and Isis looking beyond pissed, “I have no idea what you did, but you’re stupid.” With that Sekhmet went back to sleep.   
  
“I'm going to go change my robes.” Isis grabbed her robed out of her trunk with such fury no one dared talk to her. Isis took her time changing her robes; she had no interest in going back to the compartment any time soon. Eventually she had no choice; she did not feel like hiding out the rest of the ride.  
  
“Well, if it isn't my favorite goddess twin.”

Isis froze. Regulus was the last person she wanted to run into in the only part of the train that was deserted, but there he stood, blocking her path.  
  
“Go away, Regulus,” Isis tried to push him out of the way.   
  
“I missed you too.” Regulus did not budge. Instead he moved forward, pushing Isis back against the wall.   
  
“I have no time for this.” Isis pushed Regulus, but he refused to move. “Move now!”  
  
“I don’t feel like it.”   
  
“Both you and your brother have some nerve,” Isis spat.  
  
“My brother may be blind, but I'm not.” Regulus whispered into Isis’s ear.   
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“You’re beautiful, intelligent, feisty, and any man would be lucky to have you as would any movement.” Regulus stroked Isis’s cheek.

 “What do you say?”   
  
“I get it now. It’s your turn to attempt what Malfoy failed to do.” Isis sneered, “What makes you think I will fall for your attempts if I didn’t even fall for Malfoy’s?”   
  
“Malfoy might not have failed if he hadn’t had Narssisa throwing herself at him every chance she got.” Regulus looked disgusted. “I’m not so easily distracted.” Regulus stroked Isis’s cheek again. “Besides, in the end, Malfoy wanted a woman who would do whatever he said. I don’t like my women so compliant.” Regulus paused, allowing his words to sink in. “Your mother will listen to me, you know? Come back to the proper side. I can protect you. Unlike my brother.”  
  
Isis began to try and figure a way out of her predicament. She had suddenly realized that no one had come to use the facilities; Regulus must have had his goons guarding the entrance to the corridor. To make matters even worse, she was unable to reach her wand.   
  
“Say you’ll come home,” Regulus whispered seductively in Isis’s ear. Isis turned her head to make a comment; Regulus took advantage and captured her lips with his. Isis froze. This could not be happening. Regulus pulled back, a victorious smile on his face. “You’ll come to me eventually.”   
  
Regulus walked away, leaving Isis rooted where she stood. Slowly Isis headed back to the compartment shock fading as anger. Part of her wanted to go and find Regulus so she could give him the punch he so deserved.  
  
“What happened?” Sekhmet asked the moment her sister walked back into the compartment, the look on Isis’s face was dangerous.   
  
“The other Black brother! That's what happened!” Isis spat.   
  
“Regulus!” Sirius growled, looking as murderous as Isis, “What did he do to you?” Sirius grabbed Isis gently by the shoulders; taking her chin in one hand he examined her face. “Isis, what did my brother do?”   
  
“Told me I should come back. Then he…he kissed me.” Isis could barely say the words she was so disgusted, “Mother and Father are desperate.” Isis explained, looking at her sister, Sirius still partially holding her.   
  
“I told you. Hex them more and they will go away. How do you think I got them to leave me alone? They are all convinced I am too wild and unruly to ever be a proper pureblood wife; I’m not refined enough.” Sekhmet watched as her sister let Sirius gently and comfortingly run his hand up and down her arm as her anger ebbed.  
  
“Our parents,” Sirius laughed bitterly, “so concerned that their beloved pureblood line will die or be contaminated. Mine simply gave up on me, but then again, they have another son, one they can be proud of as my dear mother always reminded me.”  
  
“They used to try and convince us both.” Sekhmet commented as Isis sat down between her and Lily, “That was until I decided not to care how many times I got detention as long as I got my point across.” A hush fell on the compartment again. It was a rarity that the twins and Sirius talked about their families, but the group remembered all too well how Isis and Sekhmet’s parents had set proper pureblood boys on them starting in their second year, hoping to show them the error of their ways.  
  
“Peter, Sirius, and Sekhmet, you should go change into your robes,” Lily suggested, breaking the silence.   
  
“Good idea.” Sekhmet caught Sirius’s eye. They were both thinking the same thing: find Regulus.  
  
The task proved easy. Regulus and two of his cronies were walking down the hall laughing about how they had just torment a student younger than them. “Regulus!” Sirius shouted.  
  
“Brother, so good to see you.” A wide smile broke across Regulus face. Sirius’s hands clenched.

 “Ah, I see Isis told you about our little encounter. She’ll figure out I’m the better man soon enough. How would that feel big brother? How would it feel to see the girl you want so much on the arm of your younger, more powerful brother?”  
  
Regulus did not have time to react, in one quick moment, Sekhmet and Peter froze Regulus’s two guards as Sirius delivered a punch to his brother’s face. Regulus fell to the ground, his nose and lips bleeding, “Never touch Isis again,” Sirius growled.   
  
Regulus opened his mouth to reply, but instead of speaking, he sounded like a pig squealing. Everyone but Sekhmet stood in shock. Regulus tried to speak again, and once again squealing noise came out of his mouth. Regulus began sputtering, outraged and only making it worse as Peter, Sirius, and Sekhmet doubled over in laughter.   
  
“What did you do to him, Sek?” Sirius asked, laughing while Regulus glared up at her.  
  
“Just made him sound like what he is.” Sekhmet stood over Regulus.

“A filthy good for nothing pig.”

Sekhmet smiled as Regulus got to his feet. He knew better than to attempt to attack her, not with his friends frozen, “Come on, boys. Let’s go change. Oh, by the way, Regulus. It takes a good twenty-four hours for that spell to wear off.”

Sekhmet laughed even harder as she, Peter, and Sirius made their way to the restrooms. 


	2. Chapter Two: First Lasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just can’t believe this is our last year!” Isis tried to wipe her tears away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Choas

News spread quickly through the Hogwarts Express that Regulus Black had been attacked by his older brother and Sekhmet Croft. Lily and James, being Head Boy and Girl, were called to the scene of the crime. Both, as were already apparent, were unable to undo Sekhmet’s hex. Lily made an excellent showing of pretending to loudly reprimanded Sirius and Sekhmet. Even the Slytherins knew she did not mean a word of what she shouted, but they could not prove otherwise.  
  
Once the fiasco was settled and the students sent back to their compartments, they were finally able to settle down in their own compartment. Sekhmet looked around the compartment, rather amused at how everyone had settled. Sekhmet had settled herself once again next to Remus, but Sirius and Lily had switched positions and Isis had made no protests. This also did not go unnoticed by Lily either.   
  
Lily watched on as Sirius settle protectively near Isis though keeping enough of a distance as not to upset her. Eventually Isis calmed down and Sirius no longer looked so worried. Lily found Sirius’s protectiveness towards Isis rather cute. The train had a ways to go, and as the conversation dwindled, they either read or, once again, drifted off to sleep.   
  
James had fallen asleep at some point. He could not remember when, but when he opened his eyes the compartment was dark. Looking around, the only person awake was Sirius, Isis sleeping peacefully against him.  
  
“She’s going to be pissed when she wakes up,” James laughed quietly.   
  
“Yes, and undoubtedly she will blame me.”   
  
“She’s your Lily.” James said, glancing at Lily who was asleep against Sekhmet. Sirius would know what he meant, that Isis meant as much to Sirius as Lily meant to James.  
  
“Why do you think I never made fun of you?”   
  
“Because I’m your best mate.”   
  
“Well, that’s part of it.” Sirius laughed.   
  
“At least Isis doesn’t hate you.”  
  
“Lily doesn’t hate you,” Sirius reassured.

James gave Sirius a skeptical look. “She thinks you’re an egotistical jerk, but she has never said that she hates you.”  
  
“I know, but this is my last year and I don’t know how to convince her that I actually do love her.”   
  
“I know, James, I know.” Sirius looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms.  
  
The train slowed as it pulled into Hogsmeade station. As Sirius and James had predicted, Isis was furious when she woke up in Sirius’s arms. She yelled at him all the way to the horseless carriages and refused to sit anywhere near Sirius.   
  
As the horseless carriages came to a stop in front of the front doors, Sekhmet shot out of the carriage and flew up the steps, making a bee line for the Great Hall. Isis and Lily followed close behind with the boys brought up the rear.   
  
“Food!” Sekhmet yelled, sitting down at the long table belonging to Gryffindor house. “Wait, we have first years this year don't we?”  
  
“There are new first years every year,” Isis commented, taking a seat across from Sekhmet.   
  
“Damn those first years; if they didn't have to sort them, I could eat right now!” Sekhmet whined and threw herself onto the bench taking up four or five seats as she stretched out.  
  
“Don't you think you should sit up? I mean, other people do have to sit down.” Just as Lily said that Sirius, not paying attention, sat down right on Sekhmet’s stomach.  
  
“AHHH! Get your fat arse off me!” Sekhmet punched Sirius’s side. Sirius gave a startled yelp and fell to the floor. “Merlin, you weigh more than an elephant!” Sekhmet started to fake coughing winking at her sister. “Can't.... breathe…lungs crushed…” Suddenly Sekhmet’s head went limp and she stopped breathing. Everyone stopped to look.   
  
“Sirius, she's not breathing and she's turning blue!” Isis yelled in apparent panic.  
  
“What!” Sirius jumped up off the floor.  
  
“If you killed my sister Sirius, so help me!” Isis yelled, jumping up.   
  
Sekhmet’s eyes shot open as she burst out laughing, “You should…have…ahahahaha...seen your.....ahahaha....faces!” She then rolled off the bench, laughing hysterically “Ouch!”  
  
“Serves you right. You shouldn't have scared us like that; I almost had a heart attack!” James scolded, taking a seat next to Sirius.   
  
“Oh, yes. I can see it now. James Potter the youngest wizard to ever have suffered a heart attack! What’s next? Sirius losing a beauty contest to Snape?”  
  
“Hey, I’m far better…”  
  
“Yes, we know. Far better looking than that greasy haired, crooked nose... I got it!”  
  
“Oh, yes. The great and handsome Sirius Black! He makes girls swoon while Snape makes them throw up,” Isis added dramatically.   
  
“Look who is finally admitting I am handsome!” Sirius flashed Isis his best smile.  
  
“Did you not notice the sarcasm? Or is your ego so big that…”   
  
“Snape looks like the swamp thing,” Sekhmet mused, interrupting Isis’s and Sirius’s argument. “Well, except he doesn't have green swamp goo coming out of his ears.” She paused for a moment then smiled. “That’s it! Prank time!”  
  
“Wait, you lost me. It went from Snape to a prank; I mean, I know he's the perfect victim.”  
  
“Do you know a spell that will make green slime spew out of his ears?” Isis shook her head. “How about you guys? I mean, you are almost as good as I am when it comes to pranks.”  
  
“What do you mean by ‘almost as good as you when it comes to pranks’?” James asked.  
  
“Yeah, we’re the best when it comes to pranks,” Sirius added, puffing up his chest.   
  
“No, I am. I mean, come on. Look at me. Cute and innocent on the outside, but absolutely horrid on the inside. I mean, I’m not a goddess for no good reason, beautiful but deadly.” Sekhmet crossed her arms proudly.  
  
“Sek, you aren’t really a goddess.” Sekhmet opened her mouth, but Isis interrupted. “And no, no one in their right mind would think of you as a goddess.”   
  
“But I am perfect!”  
  
“You didn't make a Prefect,” Lily reminded her.   
  
“No, I am perfect.” Sekhmet stressed the syllables. “You see, nobody is perfect, and well let’s face it I’m, in a sense, a nobody. Therefore I have to be perfect, duh.”  
  
“Once again the skewed logic of Sekhmet,” Isis shook her head.   
  
“It’s not skewed at all! It’s just a unique way of looking at life.”   
  
“This coming from the girl who thinks everyone is out to kill her, yet at the same time believes she can take over the entire world,” Isis rolled her eyes.  
  
“Oh, look. Here come the first years,” Lily commented.   
  
“Goodie, new victims,” Sekhmet smiled evilly.   
  
As usual, after dinner Dumbledore gave a closing speech before sending the students off to bed. “Why must he always make speeches when we just want to go to bed!” Sekhmet whined as they made their way out of the Great Hall with the rest of the students.  
  
“And if he made the speech before dinner, you would whine then too,” Lily pointed out.   
  
“No, I…” Isis raised an eyebrow at her sister. “Ok, I would.”   
  
“Is there anything you don’t whine about?” Sirius asked.   
  
“I don’t know, maybe.” Sekhmet shrugged. “I…”  
  
“Good evening, Isis.” Regulus stepped in front of them as they walked into the entry way.  
  
“What do you want?” Sirius growled, grabbing Isis pulling her behind him. Remus, James, and Sekhmet all pulled out their wands.  
  
“I just wanted to say hi.” Regulus pretended to sound hurt.

“How the hell did you break my hex?” Sekhmet asked pissed. “It was supposed to last for twenty-four hours!”  
  
“Guess you’re not as good as you think,” Regulus sneered.  
  
“Then how about a curse!” Sirius whipped out his wand, pointing it between his brother’s eyes.  
  
“That’s enough Sirius!” Lily stepped forward, pushing Sirius’s wand aside. “Regulus, go to your common room now.”   
  
“Or what?”   
  
“If you want to play Quidditch at all this year, you won’t push me. You forget I am the Head Girl.” Glaring at Lily, Regulus joined his waiting friends.  
  
“Lily Flower, you were amazing!” James said, obviously impressed.  
  
“And you should know better,” Lily rounded on James.  
  
“What?” James looked confused.  
  
“Resorting to violence! That is not how the Head Boy is supposed to behave.” Lily brushed past James and went to Isis.   
  
“I can’t win,” James sighed.   
  
“Come on. Let’s go to the common room,” Sirius said. He looked back at Isis, but other than very irritated, she seemed alright. The boys led the way to the common room while the girls chatted quietly behind.   
  
“I could really use a pick me up, and I am not talking alcohol,” Isis said, looking pointedly at Sekhmet.   
  
“Then how about we get a one up on the boys,” Sekhmet suggested.  
  
“What do you have in mind?” Lily asked.  
  
“You’re on board then?” Sekhmet asked.  
  
“As long as it doesn’t break too many rules,” Isis and Sekhmet laughed.   
  
“Actually, for once it doesn’t break any.” Sekhmet proceeded to explain her plan.  
  
Once in the common room, they boy immediately sat down on the chairs and couches near the fireplace. Isis and Sekhmet went to join them. Lily hung back.   
  
“I can’t believe it,” Lily said sadly.   
  
“Lily, what’s wrong?” Isis asked and Lily began to cry. This caught James’s attention immediately.  
  
“Lily, what’s the matter?” James asked, getting to his feet.   
  
“I just,” she cried a little harder. “That was our last first password ever!” Lily threw her arms around Isis, whose eyes widened with realization and began to cry as well.  
  
“That was…our last…sorting ceremony!” Lily and Isis clung to each other.   
  
“I may hate first years, but I’m going to miss them!” Sekhmet said, tears streaming down her face.   
  
“I just can’t believe this is our last year!” Isis tried to wipe her tears away as Sirius walked over to Isis and pulled her into a hug. Quickly Isis pushed him away, “Figures you would try to take advantage of my emotional state!” Isis sobbed while Sirius stood, shocked.  
  
“It’s our last first night in the common room, and you guys could care less!” Lily buried her face in her hands.  
  
“How can you boys be so cruel and....and...heartless?” Sekhmet yelled. Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter stood shocked. “You’re nothing but dogs!” Sekhmet ran up the stairs to the dorms and as she did, Lily and Isis broke out into laughter. Sekhmet rejoined them, barely able to walk down the stairs as she was laughing so hard.  
  
“You should have seen your faces,” Lily laughed.   
  
“It was hysterical!” Isis supported herself against the wall.   
  
“Good night, boys!” Sekhmet blew a kiss to the boys as the girls walked up the stairs laughing.


	3. Chapter Three: Love Letters and Make-Overs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I need a cheering up prank, and this is a good one,” Sekhmet answered matter-of-factly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Mystic_Phoenix

The next morning around seven-thirty, Isis slipped silently out of bed, and after getting dressed made her way downstairs to wait for the others. Unfortunately for Isis, she was not the only one up early. Lounging on the couch closest to the fire Sirius sat reading his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. The creaking of the stairs alerted him to Isis’s presence before she could turn around and go back to her dorm.  
  
“What are doing up so early?” Sirius asked, looking up from his book.   
  
“I am always up this early. What's your excuse?” Isis asked.   
  
“Couldn't go back to sleep. Peter snores like a dragon!” Sirius commented. Isis gave a small laugh as he continued. “Unlike you, my dear goddess, who sounds like a little kitty cat.”  
  
“So I’ve been told.” Isis rolled her eyes, taking a seat in the chair across from Sirius   
  
“So tell me, Isis,” Sirius asked, standing up and walking over, leaning down next to her. “What kind of kitty are you?”   
  
“One who’s leaving.” Isis walked out of the common room.  
  
“Sirius, my dear boy, you are losing your touch. That was the worst pick up line I have ever heard!” Sekhmet ridiculed, coming down the stairs.   
  
“Your sister is just stubborn. She'll see the light soon.”   
  
“Right, and Snape will get a girlfriend.”  
  
“You are mean,” Sirius glared, sitting back on the couch.   
  
“Yes, I am.” Sekhmet then walked out of the common room.   
  
Later that afternoon Sekhmet came running into Professor Slughorn’s classroom, gripping a letter in her hand. She ran straight to where her sister and Lily were sitting.   
  
“Isis, I got another one!” Sekhmet threw the letter on the desk.   
  
“Again?” Isis opened the letter and read it. Remus, who had seen Sekhmet burst through the door, walked over.   
  
“Again what?” Remus asked, looking over Isis’s shoulder.  
  
“Sekhmet got another love letter,” Isis answered, still looking at the letter.   
  
“But it is only the second day of school,” Remus said, obviously confused.   
  
“She was getting them last year too,” Lily added, taking the letter from Isis.  
  
“But we never bothered to figure out who or where they were from.” Isis shrugged.   
  
“I just don't have the time or the attention....Shiny object!” She grabbed at Remus’s pocket watch and played with it while sitting on Remus’s lap.   
  
“Alright, class. Settle down,” said Professor Slughorn as he entered the room, “and Miss Croft, get off Mr. Lupin's lap.”   
  
“Yes, sir.” She took the pocket watch with her and continued to play with it.  
  
After several annoying questions from Remus about who it was and the “what’s going on” questions from Sirius and James, Isis and Lily decided that it would best to look over the all the letters in the library away from the prying eyes of the boys. Sekhmet was not excited about going into the library because, as far as she was concerned, the library was evil. However, her curiosity won Sekhmet over and she tried to convince Isis and Lily to just skip class, but they refused. So Sekhmet had to settle on after dinner.   
  
“Ready to head up to the library, Sekhmet?” Lily asked as Sekhmet finished her chocolate cake.   
  
“Why, we finished our homework?” Lily gave her a look. “Oh yeah! Right!”   
  
“Let’s get this over with,” Isis sighed, leading the way to the library. The girls were well aware of the boys’ prying eyes as they left the table.  
  
“So who do you think it is?” Lily asked as the girls looked for a private table in one of the library’s corners.   
  
“No idea. All I know is that whoever it is knows a lot about potions. They seem to always allude to them.” Sekhmet shook her head.   
  
Sekhmet pulled out the letters and laid them on the table. There are at least fifty. “Wow! There are a lot of them. Well, dig in!”  
  
“Okay, so who do we know that is in our year, but not in our house,” Lily began as Sekhmet started jumping up and down listing off different names, “and loves potions?”  
  
“That, and is obsessed with her,” Isis pointed at Sekhmet.   
  
“Good point,” Lily added.   
  
“Hey!” Isis and Lily laugh as Sekhmet looked insulted.   
  
“The thing that gets me is how obsessed with potions they are,” Lily commented, looking at some of the notes. “I mean, look. This person compares her beauty with the beauty and smell of different potions.”   
  
“Oh no!” Isis covered her mouth.   
  
“What?” Lily asked.  
  
“Who do we know that is that much into potions?” Isis asked.   
  
“Not him!” Lily gasped.   
  
“WHO?” Sekhmet asked when Isis and Lily fell silent.   
  
“Snape,” Isis says.   
  
“Umm, say that again?” Sekhmet asked.   
  
“Snape,” Lily repeated.   
  
“You’re joking right?” Sekhmet asked as Lily and Isis shook their heads. “No! No, no, no!” Sekhmet nearly fell out of her chair as she ran crying from the library.   
  
“We had better follow her.” Isis and Lily grabbed the letters and ran after Sekhmet.   
  
Back in the common room, the boys sat around the fire discussing new pranks. James and Sirius were doing the most of the planning while Remus added to the conversation every now and then, telling them how stupid something sounded while Peter just listened.  
  
“Sounds like a good plan, Prongs,” Sirius said, using James’s nickname.   
  
“I’m wondering, though, if we shouldn’t add-” Sirius was interrupted by the sound Sekhmet’s screaming.  
  
“NO! THIS CAN’T BE! THIS ISN’T FAIR! MY LIFE IS OVER!” Sekhmet flung herself onto the couch across from James and Remus.   
  
“Sek, what is wrong?” Remus asked.   
  
“She found out who was giving her the love letters,” Isis answered while she and Lily entered the common room.   
  
“What love letters?” Sirius asked, but the girls ignored him.   
  
“And it is not good,” Isis added.   
  
“It can't be this bad,” James motioned to Sekhmet, who was crying hysterically into Remus’s lap.   
  
“Umm, it’s worse than this. She hasn't hit her stride,” Isis commented as Sekhmet’s crying got louder.  
  
“This is a sign, isn't it?” Sekhmet asked, sitting up in Remus’s lap.  
  
“What is?” Sirius asked, looking very confused.  
  
“An evil sign telling me I am no longer pretty and that only filthy gits will ever love me!” She then started crying into Remus's shoulder.  
  
“Who is it?” James asked, but his questions were drowned out by Sekhmet’s ranting.   
  
“This is your entire fault, Isis! You had to be so much prettier than me! I hate you!”   
  
“What are you talking about? We are twins.”  
  
“Yeah, and you’re the twin with the better looks. You got the looks and I got...I got....HIM!”  
  
“WHO IS IT?” James and Sirius yelled, drowning out Sekhmet.  
  
“Snape,” Isis said.   
  
“No!” Remus said as James and Sirius looked on with shock.   
  
“It’s true,” Lily said, sitting down on the arm of the chair.   
  
“MY LIFE IS OVER!” Sekhmet jumped off Remus's lap and ran up to her room.  
  
“This is going to be a long night,” Isis sighed, looking at Lily.   
  
Sekhmet spent most of the night crying. Alice did not have the heart to yell at her this time after hearing what happened; so instead, she put a silencing charm around her bed. Sekhmet finally calmed down around one thirty, deciding she wanted to pull and prank on the boys, the first of the year, and needed Isis and Lily’s help. So at around two in the morning, the girls crept from their dorm to the boys, armed with make-up and stuffed animals.  
  
“Why are we doing this?” Lily whispered, agitated.   
  
“I need a cheering up prank, and this is a good one,” Sekhmet answered matter-of-factly.   
  
“But why do I have to help? Besides they haven’t even done anything yet.”   
  
“Come on, Lil. Don't you want to see Potter humiliated and know that you caused it?” Isis asked.  
  
“Well, maybe a little.”   
  
“That's the spirit. Plus, we’ll be the first ones to pull a prank. Now let’s go.” Sekhmet quietly opened the door to the boy’s room. “Okay. Lily, you take Potter, Isis you get Black, and I get Lupin and Peter.”   
  
“We had better put a silencing spell around Frank’s bed,” Isis added.  
  
“Good idea,” Lily agreed and Isis whispered the spell. “No need to wake him up.”   
  
The girls walked to the different beds, pulling back the curtains.   
  
“Great. Just what I needed to see,” Lily hissed.  
  
“What?” Isis asked in a whisper.   
  
“James sleeps in his boxers! Ugh!”  
  
“Great. So does Black!” Isis complained.   
  
“Would you two stop complaining and hurry up,” Sekhmet climbed into Remus’s bed. “Wow, Remus has a nice body. I’m surprised.”   
  
“Shut it. Now how to go about this?” Isis asked, examining the sleeping form of Sirius Black. She could not help but notice that Quidditch had done his body good. Thankful that the room was to dark for the others to see, she was blushing. Isis quickly looked away.   
  
“Just sit on top of him. I mean these guys could sleep through a war,” Sekhmet answered, straddling Remus who merely grumbled. Making sure she didn’t put too much weight on his torso Sekhmet got right to work applying make-up to Remus’s face.   
  
“Goody goody,” Isis grumbled, following Sekhmet’s lead. “Thank Merlin he is asleep.”   
  
“Agreed,” Lily hissed, getting to work   
  
The girls quickly and quietly applied the make-up to the boys’ faces. Occasionally one of them would say something in their sleep. James made Lily cringe when he whispered the nickname he used for her, Lily Flower, and Isis had to resist smacking Sirius when he mumbled Kitty. Sekhmet, on the other hand, was surprised when Remus uttered “kill Snape” and “love Sekhmet” but thought nothing of it. When Sekhmet began working on Peter, he kept talking about power and “showing them all.”   
  
As Isis finished up with Sirius and Sekhmet, working quickly on Peter’s make-up, Lily, who had finished with James’s new look, had attempted to get off the bed when he suddenly rolled over. The other two, not knowing what happened, heard a small squeak from across the room.   
  
“Lily?” Isis whispered, walking to James’s bed.   
  
“Help!” Lily pleaded as Sekhmet joined Isis by the bed.   
  
“Now, this is just funny,” Sekhmet had a hard time not bursting into laughter, for when James rolled over, he had taken Lily with him, and his arm was now holding Lily tightly to him.   
  
“No, it’s not,” Lily whined, trying to get loose.   
  
“You know, if we leave her like this James will wake up thinking he had died and gone to heaven,” Isis commented, looking at her sister   
  
“You two wouldn't do that, would you?” Isis and Sekhmet smiled wickedly at each other. “Oh, Merlin. You would. Come on. Please help.”   
  
“You know, she is the Head Girl,” Isis said after a few moments.  
  
“Yeah, she does have a rep to protect.”   
  
“Let’s help her out.”   
  
“But just this once.” With some difficulty, Sekhmet and Isis managed to free Lily.  
  
“I am never pulling a prank with you two again.” Lily marched towards the door.   
  
“Don't forget the stuffed animals,” Isis reminded Sekhmet.   
  
“Oh yeah!” Sekhmet grabbed a bag sitting by the door a quickly went from one bed to the next, muttering spells.   
  
Isis quickly removed the silencing spell from around Frank’s bed and the girls hurried back to their rooms.   
  
The next morning Isis shook Sekhmet awake so they could wait downstairs to see the boy’s reactions. Sekhmet went to wake Lily up, but Isis stopped her. Sekhmet grumbled but followed Isis downstairs none the less.   
  
“Let's hope their reaction was worth getting up this early,” Sekhmet grumbled, curling up in the closest chair.  
  
“Oh, it will be. Besides, this was your prank.”  
  
“Fine, fine. Now why didn't we wake Lil up again?”   
  
“One: she will be down in like two minutes, and two: they would know she was in on it.”  
  
“And we protect her why?”   
  
“Head Girl.”   
  
“Right, that again.”   
  
“Morning,” Lily and Alice said as they came downstairs.   
  
“Morning,” the twins chanted together.   
  
“Pulled another prank, huh?” Alice asked, sitting next to Isis.  
  
“How did you know?” Sekhmet yawed.   
  
“Because you are never up this early unless you pulled a prank.”  
  
“Good point and....” Sekhmet was interrupted by the boys yelling from upstairs.  
  
“ISIS!!! SEKHMET!!!! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!”  
  
“And here they come,” Sekhmet finished, sitting up.   
  
Sirius, James, Peter, and Remus came storming downstairs looking like a group of drag queen clowns with stuffed animals hanging off of them. Sirius had a pink dog sitting on his head that barked and wagged its tail. James had a pink fluffy teddy bear hugging him around the neck that kept saying “hug me.” Remus had a pink penguin sitting on his shoulder that kept saying “I love you,” and Peter was holding a dolly that said “Mommy” over and over again.   
  
“Get rid of it now!” Sirius stormed up to Isis, pointing at the dog.   
  
“No,” Isis said, standing up and folding her arms   
  
“Lily, please make them take it off.” James pleaded with Lily.   
  
“Let me think about it...No. I’m enjoying this way too much.” Lily smiled evilly.  
  
“Okay, those two had this coming,” Remus pointed to Sirius and James, “but why us?”  
  
Sekhmet walked up to Remus with a smirk. “You can't prank just one Marauder. Now, can you?”   
  
James and Sirius let out a yell of frustration as the rest of the Gyrffindors began to file into the common room. Peter looked like he could cry, Remus threw an excusing glare at James, and Sirius was glaring daggers at the twins.   
  
“You two will pay for this,” James and Sirius growled.  
  
“Oh, will we now?” Isis smirked at Sirius.   
  
“We’ll just see about that.” Sekhmet smiled. 


	4. Chapter Four: Failed Pranks and Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Wait, was this the big prank the guys decided to pull on us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Chaos 
> 
> We would love to hear (read) what our readers think of the story so far! Please let us know!

That morning during breakfast the boys sat as far away from the girls as possible. The girls were still overjoyed by the success of their prank and by now the whole school had heard about the boys ‘looking pretty.’  
  
“I can't believe we did that!” Lily exclaimed, taking another drink of pumpkin juice.   
  
“The entire school is talking about it; this is great! I feel so much better now!” Sekhmet said, stretching her arms up into the air.  
  
“You had better! I could have gotten in trouble,” Lily said, glaring at Sekhmet.   
  
“We wouldn't let you get in trouble,” Isis assured Lily.   
  
“Besides, friends protect friends even if it is only from a detention,” Sekhmet added.   
  
“So, what do you think the boys are plotting over there?” Lily asked, nodding towards the end of the table.   
  
“Duh, revenge,” Sekhmet expressed, chewing on a piece of bacon.

Meanwhile at the other end of the table, the boys sat just as Sekhmet had said, plotting how to make the twins pay.   
  
“Now we need to come up with a plan to get them back.” Sirius threw a glance over at the girls who were laughing   
  
“Yeah, and it has to be good. I mean, they did make us look like total idiots,” James agreed.  
  
“What do girls care about the most?” Sirius mused.   
  
“Their hair?” suggested James.   
  
“Perfect!”   
  
“What’s perfect?” Peter asked, finally paying attention.  
  
“What color?” James asked Sirius eagerly.   
  
“Color what?” Peter asked again.   
  
“Blue!” Sirius shouted.   
  
“Lavender!” James added.   
  
“Do you even know what color lavender is? Is it even a color? I thought it was like a smelly thing?”  
  
“Lavender is a shade of purple as well as a flower, Sirius,” Remus said, looking up from his book.   
  
“He's right; it’s my mom's favorite color,” James added.   
  
“A color of purple, huh? Then it’s perfect for Sekhmet, and blue will be perfect for Isis!” Sirius exclaimed.   
  
“Now when to put the plan into action,” James said, determined.   
  
“Well, Hogsmeade is coming up,” Remus suggested.   
  
“Perfect! They will have to go around the entire day with colored hair!” Sirius could barely contain his excitement.   
  
“Week actually,” James corrected.  
  
“Yes, a week with colored hair!”   
  
“It’s brilliant!” James practically jumped out of his seat.   
  
The boys looked over to make sure the girls had not heard a word they said, only to see Regulus talking to Sekhmet.  
  
“Why is Sekhmet talking to your brother?” James asked Sirius, confused.   
  
“What?!” Sirius shouted.   
  
“She's laughing now, and he looks happy?” James looked puzzled.  
Regulus looked up from talking with Sekhmet, saw the look on Sirius’s face, and smiled. Sirius growled as his younger brother strutted over to them.  
  
“Well, don't you boys just make the prettiest of girls?” Regulus chuckled at the make-up that still remained on their faces. They had yet to figure out the spell the girls had used to keep the make-up from coming off.  
  
“Why I ought to-” Sirius jumped up off the bench, but James pulled him back down before things got ugly.   
  
“Not here.”   
  
Regulus walked off, laughing to himself.  
  
Later that morning in potions class the girls and the boys, of course, were still not talking, nor were they willing to sit next to each other.  
  
“Alright, class. I am going to pair you up, and no complaining,” Slughorn pulled a list out of his pocket. “Let see here. Ms. Evans with Mr. Potter.”  
  
“Oh, man. I am dead,” Lily cringed.  
  
“Remember, they don’t know you were involved,” Isis whispered to Lily.   
  
“Isis Croft with Mr. Black,” Slughorn continued.   
  
“This sucks! He must be in a really bad mood.”   
  
“Well, duh. We put make-up on them,” Lily responded.   
  
“Well, there’s that but his latest girlfriend broke up with him just before we got here,” Sekhmet added.   
  
“What? When did he get a girlfriend?” Lily asked, surprised.   
  
“More like new fling, but how do you know this?” Isis asked.   
  
“I know everything!” Sekhmet smiled.  
  
“Sekhmet Croft and Mr. Snape.”   
  
“Fuckin' shittin' pissin'!” Sekhmet began to mutter under her breath.   
  
“Oh, you poor girl. Now stop cussin,'” Isis said.   
  
“No, trade partners with me please, please, please!” Sekhmet begged.   
  
“No, I will not.”   
  
“Now partner up! Follow the instructions on the board. Alright, now get to work!”  
  
“Someone kill me now!” Sekhmet went off to where Snape was sitting.   
  
There was a lot of shuffling of chairs and bags as people found their partners and pulled out their caldrons, got ingredients from the supply cupboard, lit fires, and begun cutting the required ingredients. About twenty minutes into class, Sekhmet started getting uncomfortable as Snape continued to scoot closer to her and used any chance he could to brush up against her.   
  
“I just realized I left...my ummmm.... book in the um....common room.” Sekhmet ran out of the classroom.   
  
“I bet that’s code for meet me in five for a little something,” A boy snickered at the table next to Isis.  
  
“Yeah right! She’s sitting with Snape!” Isis retorted.   
  
“Well, she does have a rep,” the boy answered back   
  
“What rep?”   
  
“For being the bad girl,” the boy said like it was common knowledge.   
  
“What did my sister do now?” Isis groaned.  
  
“Or maybe it was you; I can never tell you two apart.”   
  
“Thanks,” Isis went back to work.   
  
Sekhmet never came back for any of her other classes. She also never appeared for lunch or dinner. The gang began to worry. Sekhmet was never one to skip a meal; let alone two.   
  
“I hope Sek’s okay. She never misses a…” The gang entered the common to see Sekhmet surrounded by food and her cat curled up eating a bowl of ice cream.   
  
“I think she made up for the missed meals.” Isis grabbed a piece of chocolate cake.   
  
“Hey! That’s mine!” Sekhmet cried as Lily also grabbed a piece of cake.   
  
“It’s nice to share,” Lily said.   
  
Sirius tried to grab a piece of cake as well, but Sekhmet’s cat swiped at his hand. Sirius moved closer to Isis, and out of nowhere Isis’s ferret, Angel, attacked him.   
  
“What is with your damn animals?!” Sirius yelled, storming off to the boy’s dorms.   
  
“Ignore that nasty Sirius Black, Fid. He’s just a grumpy grump,” Sekhmet cooed, cuddling her cat.   
  
Remus, Peter, and James took one look at each other and followed Sirius upstairs.   
  
That Friday evening the boys made sure to be downstairs before the girls. They had spent the week preparing the hair coloring potion. The potion would change the color of the person’s hair for a whole week.   
  
“Okay, so I will slip this vile into Isis's drink and her hair should turn blue,” Sirius smirked.   
  
“And I will slip this one into Sekhmet’s drink and turn her hair lavender,” James chuckled evilly.   
  
“I can't believe you guys are actually going to do this,” Remus said, helping himself to the mashed potatoes.   
  
“Hey, you should be helping us,” James said.   
  
“Yah, they pranked you too! I mean, we all looked like drag queens for an entire day!” Sirius reminded him.   
  
“And we were stuck carrying gay stuffed animals around all day!” James added.   
  
“I had a doll!” Peter added.   
  
“Well, it’s show time guys! Here come our victims!” Sirius grinned evilly.   
  
“Hello, ladies,” James said sweetly as the girls sat down.   
  
“Um hello,” Isis said, unsure of why James was in such a good mood.   
  
“So what’s up with you guys? You’re awfully happy,” Sekhmet asked, sitting next to Lily.  
  
“Oh, it’s just been a good morning. Which means a good day,” Sirius answered.   
  
“They got dates for Hogsmead,” Sekhmet said.   
  
“Must have,” Isis rolled her eyes.   
  
“Lily, will you go with me?” James asked, leaning across the table.   
  
“NO!”   
  
“Looks like James will be following us around like a lost puppy.”   
  
“Oh, Merlin! No!” Lily exclaimed.   
  
“Wait a sec. Who are you going with Sirius?”  
  
“Your sister.”  
  
“No way in hell!” Isis shouted.   
  
“Hey, Remus. Could you fill my goblet with pumkin juice please,” Sekhmet asked, handing Remus her goblet.  
  
“Sure,” James slipped Remus the vile. Remus filled the goblet with juice and quickly poured the potion in and handed the goblet back.   
  
“My juice tastes funny. Lily, does the juice taste funny?” Sekhmet asked, still drinking more.   
  
“No. It’s probably just the gum you’re chewing.”  
  
“You’re probably right. Wait, you’re always right. You’re Lily Evans.”  
  
“Ha ha ha. Very funny, Sekhmet.”   
  
“I thought so,” Sekhmet shrugged.   
  
“You might be right about the juice. It did taste a little off,” Isis commented, putting down her empty goblet. “Oh well. I think I am going up to the common room to finish my homework and then I am off to bed. Are you ladies coming?”  
  
“Yah I am getting a little sleepy,” Sekhmet said, stretching.   
  
“I’m not surprised; I swear you ate the whole cow!” Lily exclaimed, following them out of the Great Hall.   
  
The next morning Isis was the first to wake up. As she walked into the bathroom she caught a glance at herself in the mirror. Her hair was bright blue.  
  
“Nice,” Isis finished up and went back to the dorm to wake her sister and Lily up. “Hey, Sek. Wake up!  
  
“Huh, what’d yah want?” Sekhmet mumbled.   
  
“Your hair is purple.” Sekhmet jumped out of bed, grabbing her mirror off the nightstand.  
  
“This is bloody awesome!” Sekhmet runs her finger through her hair.   
  
“Wait, was this the big prank the guys decided to pull on us?”   
  
“I guess so,” Isis shrugged.   
  
“Lily was wrong. My juice tasted funny because the boys added a potion to it. So what do you say? Shall we boost the boys' egos first by acting like we’re upset then walking down all punk cool?”  
  
“Sounds good to me. On one, two, three!”  
  
“AAAHHHHHHHH!!!! BOYS, YOU ARE SOOOO DEAD!” Isis and Sekhmet screamed while trying not to laugh.   
  
Back down in the common room, the boys had gotten up early to make sure they heard the reaction from the twins. James, Sirius, and Peter were practically asleep, not used to getting up so early while Remus sat reading. The screams from the girls startled the half sleeping boys who fell off the couch. Remus merely looked up from his book.  
  
“You guys shouldn't have done that, you know.”  
  
“Oh, lighten up, Remus. Besides, they made us look like freaks,” Sirius said, picking himself up off the floor.   
  
The girls screamed again.   
  
“Ha, we are good. Listen, they are so angry,” James smiled with triumph.   
  
“Ahh, the sound of sweet revenge in the morning.” Sirius high fived James.   
  
“So how long do you think it will take for us to see the girls attempting to hide their hair?” James asked.  
  
“Not sure. Depends on how hard and long they try to get the hair color out of their hair,” Sirius commented.   
  
James and Sirius did not have to wait very long for the answer. Thirty minutes later the girls came down stairs. The boys’ mouths dropped because, instead of the embarrassed look they had hoped for, the girls look, for lack of a better word, was hot.   
  
Isis came down the stairs first looking like a sexy punk school girl. Her blue hair was done up in messy pigtails buns, she wore a white long sleeve blouse with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, the first three buttons undone. Around her neck was a loosely tied blue and black tie. She wore a mini blue and black pelted skirt with fishnet stockings, and lace up knee high boots. For makeup she had blue eye liner and blue mascara, and a lipstick that was a combination of shades of pink, red, and blue.

  
Sekhmet came down next looking completely punk sexy. She wore black bondage pants with purple straps, a black t-shirt with purple skull and crossbones, and leather studded jacket. She had accessorized with lots of bracelets and a leather chocker. Her makeup was eye liner and mascara, and dark purple lipstick. As Sekhmet made her way down the stairs she was beating her drumsticks along the wall.   
  
James leaned over and whispered to Sirius, “Are they supposed to look that good?” Before Sirius had a chance to answer, both boys were hit in the head by drumsticks.   
  
“Come on, you guys. I’m starving!” Sekhmet said with her hands on her hips.   
  
“Let’s go,” Remus then handed Sekhmet her sticks back.   
  
“What amazes me,” Sirius whispered to James, “is how they pull those looks off without looking like complete sluts. Mainly Isis.   
  
“I know. I guess this means we lose again.”   
  
“Damn.”   
  
Upon arrive in Hogsmeade, Sekhmet decided to take her leave of the group for more important matters.   
  
“Okay, I have got to go, you guys. So I shall see you all later?”  
  
“Where are you going?” Sirius asked, confused.   
  
“To meet some business associates of mine.”  
  
“Business associate? For what? You don't work,” James asked, just as confused.   
  
“Now I am just plain offended. I do to work. I am surprised you guys don't know about this.”  
  
“Alright, I am leaving because if I hear any of this, I will have to report it,” Lily said before Sekhmet went any further.   
  
“Yeah, yeah. We know you’re perfect, an angel, a.... you’re Mary.” Sekhmet commented.   
  
“Whatever, Sek. I’ll see you later.” She walked into the pet shop.   
  
“Now what are you up to?” Sirius asked, crossing his arms.   
  
“Nothing legal,” Isis answered before Sekhmet could. “In fact, whatever she's doing would probably get her thrown into Azkaban.”  
  
“Just because my goal in life is to get into trouble – to do things the illegal way- doesn't mean I will end up in Azkaban. Besides, my goal is to end up in a Muggle prison, cause then I can say I've been to prison, which would bump my status up even more.”   
  
Before anyone had a chance to respond, Regulus showed up and draped his arm over both Sekhmet’s and Isis' shoulders.   
  
“What do you want?” Sirius growled.   
  
“To speak with a business associate of mine,” Regulus shrugged as Isis pushed his arm off and stood next to the boys.  
  
“Say, where’s my money, Reg?” Sekhmet demanded.   
  
“As soon as I get what I want, you'll get your money, dear.”   
  
“Don't tell me you told him I'd go out with him.” Isis glared at her sister as Sirius stepped protectively in front of her.   
  
“Of course not, not at all, I promised him a little something else.”   
  
“Do I even want to know?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Well, we better get going; I'd hate to keep the others waiting.” Regulus offered Sekhmet his arm.  
  
“You know the whole gentleman thing isn’t workin' for me,” Sekhmet brushed aside his arm.   
  
“She isn’t going anywhere with you!”  
  
“Oh, Sirius. Hush up, boy. Now, I got work to do, so why don't you all run along and play while the big kids talk money?” Regulus laughed at Sekhmet’s comment.   
  
“He's bad news, Sek…” Sekhmet quickly interrupted him.   
  
“Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Badd news. Got it. Let’s go, Reg.”  
  
“You know, you ladies look absolutely delicious today. Especially you, Isis.” Regulus blew a kiss at Isis.  
  
Sirius lunged at his brother, but James grabbed him just in time. His face looked like he could murder Regulus. James, Remus, and Peter were having a hard time holding him back.   
  
“Is she psychotic? He's bad news. He's trouble!” Sirius growled.   
  
“Sirius, calm down. Sekhment somehow has this strange arrangement with him and a few other guys, with her so called business. From all that I can tell all of those guys respect her. Hell, most fear her to the point of pissing their pants. Like, I remember one time. Oh, Merlin, she made half of these guys she calls ‘business associates’ cry, including Regulus. I'm sure if anyone is in danger it’s your brother.”  
  
“You’re probably right. It’s just…He's so…”  
  
“We know,” James said, releasing Sirius.   
  
“Well, as long as I don't know what’s going on, I have nothing to report,” Lily had arrived just in time to see the end of the confrontation, “and I think I wouldn't want to know anyways. So when do you think she'll be back, Isis?”  
  
“As soon as they give into her demands.”  
  
About thirty minutes to an hour later Sekhmet joined the group in the Three Broomsticks. Lily and Isis were in the restroom.  
  
“Hey, guys what’s up,” Sekhmet asked, sitting next to Remus.   
  
“What did you do? Where have you been?” James asked.   
  
“Well, Mum,” Sekhemt answered sarcastically. “I just happened to make – oh - about 45 gallons in a thirty minute meeting. So drinks on me!”  
  
“Do we even want to know how you got that money?” Remus asked, looking worried.   
  
“Ask no questions and I'll tell you no lies.”  
  
“Don't tell me you...” Sirius trailed off.   
  
“No! Now, get your mind out of the gutter! You know I don't work that way!” Sekhmet smacked him upside the head. “Jerk! Merlin, why is it that all guys think about is sex? Seriously, it’s all about the dick!”  
  
“Now I am just offended! We think about other things, like Quidditch,” Sirius responded.   
  
“You know why sports were created? So the guys who couldn't get any could still have a ride... hahaha! I crack myself up.”   
  
“Now who's the pervert?”   
  
“It’s always been me, babe. Always.”   
  
“Hey, Sek. You’re back!” Lily said as her and Isis came back from the bathroom.   
  
“Lily, my...” Sekhmet tripped him as he tried to get up. Everyone laughed.   
  
“You look happy, Sek. Business meeting go well?  
  
“Hell, yeah. I'm rich and drinks are on me!”


	5. Chapter Five: Too Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “READY OR NOT HERE WE COME!” voices yelled from outside the Great Hall. The students all became quiet, looking around for the source of the disturbance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm too sexy for my love to sexy for my love   
> Love's going to leave me"

The day in Hogsmeade had been interesting to say the least. The twins drew attention wherever they went, and James and Sirius were disappointed that their prank had failed. To make matters worse, that night at dinner McGonagall informed the girls that there would be no punishment as long as their hair was back to normal color by Monday. The girls left the Great Hall laughing at the expressions of utter disappointment on James’s and Sirius’s faces. 

“So even though the guys’ prank completely backfired on them, we are going to get back at them, right?” Isis asked, rummaging through her trunk. 

“Hell yeah!” Sekhmet answered, launching herself onto her bed. 

“Good.” 

“I refuse to be a part of this one,” Lily stated, grabbing one of her many books off her bedside table. 

“Fine, be that way. So what did you have in mind, sis?”

“Care to make a little trip up to the boy’s dorm at, say, midnight?”

“I’m game. Now what are you looking for?”

“This,” Isis answered, holding up a small bottle. 

“And what would that be?” Sekhmet asked. 

“The potion that will change our hair back to normal. I mean, I love blue, but the hair is getting old.”

“Damn McGonagall and her stupid rules!” Sekhmet whined, lying upside down on her bed. 

“They are not her rules, Sek. They are the school’s rules,” Lily corrected. 

“Either way they are stupid and stifle a young person’s creativity and imagination.”

“All right. I’m stopping this before it turns into an argument.” Isis grabbed her pajamas off the bed. “Come on, Sek. Let’s go get this stuff out of our hair.”

“I refuse. I’m protesting the rules! I don’t care if McGonagall gives me detention for the rest of the year!” 

“Fine. Then I’ll do the prank on my own,” Isis shrugged, heading for the door. 

“What?! That’s not fair!” 

“Then come with me.” 

“I hate you!”

“Sure, you do.”

After quickly changing their hair back, the girls waited anxiously for midnight to come around. Isis had instructed Sekhmet that they were to find the most embarrassing pair of boxers from each of the boys. Once they had the boxers, Isis was going to put a little charm on them and wait for morning. 

The next morning Isis shook Sekhmet awake and dragged her grumpy twin down to the Great Hall. Isis could hardly contain her excitement as the boys joined her, Lily, and Sekhmet at the Gryffindor table. Sekhmet, on the other hand, rested her head on Remus’s shoulder the minute he sat down and went to sleep. 

“Good morning, ladies!” Sirius said cheerfully. 

“There is nothing good about the morning,” Sekhmet grumbled. 

“Oh, I don't know about that,” Isis commented, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. 

“Why are you in such a good mood?” Remus asked, filling his plate with one hand. 

“I have a feeling this is going to be a good morning,” Isis took a bite of her toast. 

“So you finally decided to go out with me?” Sirius flashed a big smile, sitting next to Isis. 

“She said good day. Not bad.” Sekhmet pushed Sirius off the bench with her foot. 

“Thanks, Sek,” Isis said as Sirius glared at Sekhmet. 

“No problem.” Sekhmet went back to sleeping on Remus’s shoulder. 

“The only time she looks like an angel is when she is sleeping, and even then she is plotting someone's doom.” James shook his head, filling his plate. 

“Okay, Sek is normal this morning, but Isis, you are way too happy,” Lily whispered to Isis as she took a seat next to her. “Oh no! What did you do?” Lily clasped her hands to her mouth, realizing she had shouted her last statement. 

“Me?” Isis asked. “You think I would ever do something evil?”

“YES!” Answered everyone but Sekhmet. 

“You know me all too well,” Isis sighed. 

“READY OR NOT HERE WE COME!” voices yelled from outside the Great Hall. The students all became quiet, looking around for the source of the disturbance.

"What’s going on?” Lily and all the teachers got to their feet as several objects came flying into the Great Hall, laughing widely as they stopped above the teacher’s heads. 

“Boxers?” a first year Gryffindor asked, confused. 

“Great! The show is starting!” Sekhmet was suddenly awake and transfigured her breakfast into popcorn. 

“GOOD MORNING!” The pair of pink boxers with red hearts on it bowed to the students. 

“WE ARE HERE TO SING FOR YOU!” a pair of teddy bear boxers bowed. 

“BUT FIRST …” began the superman boxers. 

“No...they can't be.” James looked horrified as Remus, Sirius, and Peter looked on, speechless. 

“WE MUST INTRODUCE OURSELVES!” Boxers with hamburgers and French fries did a loop in the air, “WE ARE THE BOXERS OF … REMUS LUPIN!” The Great Hall exploded with laughter while Remus looked mortified.

“SIRIUS BLACK!” The pink ones did a little dance while Sirius buried his bright red face in his arms. 

“JAMES POTTER!” yelled the superman boxers as the crowd’s laughter grew even louder and James looked like he could die. 

“AND PETER PEITTEGREW!” Peter let out a small cry as his teddy bear boxers high fived Sirius’s. 

“AND WE ARE HERE TO SING FOR YOU!” all the boxers shouted. 

“NO!” yelled Sirius, but no one was paying attention. 

“1, 2, 3 HIT IT!” yelled the pink boxers. 

The boxers began dancing and zooming around the room as they sang the song _I’m Too Sexy._ The students were laughing and cheering- some were even dancing well. The teachers were caught between amusement and anger. The boxers scooped the hat right off Professor Slughorn’s head, and he nearly fell into his breakfast trying to get it back. Then they once again lined up, turned their backs to the students and shook their backsides. They began flying wildly around the Hall as the song drew closer to the end. As the song ended the boxers stopped right above each boy’s head and as the music stopped fell on top of their heads. 

“ISIS! SEKHMET!” Lily yelled, seeming angry over the laughter and cheering of the students; the twins look scared. “That was bloodly brilliant!”

“WHAT?!” James could hardly believe what he was hearing. 

“Oh, I wished I would live to see the day when James Potter finally realized what humiliation is like! And I did! THANK YOU!” James was speechless at this point. 

“Anytime Lily, anytime,” Sekhmet laughed. 

“Sek, that had to be your best prank ever!” Lily laughed. 

“Actually all the credit goes to Isis. She came up with the whole thing. I just helped.” 

“SHE WHAT?!” Sirius looked flabbergasted. 

“I am so proud!” Sekhmet pretended to wipe away a fake tear. 

“How could you?” Sirius asked, sounding slightly hurt. 

“Easily,” Isis smirked. 

“WE ARE SO GOING TO GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!” James and Sirius yelled. 

“Oh, like we haven't heard that before,” Isis snapped back. 

“Bring it on!” Sekhmet said, crossing her arms. 

James and Sirius were fuming too much to for a comeback. Remus and Peter on the other hand had kept quiet. The girls all linked arms and walked out of the Great Hall singing _I’m Too Sexy._ The song followed the boys for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I'm Too Sexy" By Right Said Fred


	6. Love Me, Love Me Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think it’s already working. Look at Isis.” James held back his laugh at the look on Isis’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter by Chaos

Six days after their successful prank, the twins sat with Lily in the Great Hall, enjoying a so far uneventful and relaxing breakfast.   
  
“It’s been six friggin days since we pranked them!” Sekmet exclaimed out of nowhere, causing Lily and Isis to jump. “I bet they realized that there was no way in hell that they could out prank us, and I bet any day now they will come crawling to us and bowing before our feet saying that we are the goddesses of pranks and there is no way that they would ever EVER be able to beat us, or top our pranks!”  
  
“I bet they’re waiting for us to get cocky and let our guard down,” Isis commented, taking a drink of her hot chocolate.  
  
“I agree with Isis on this one,” Lily said while buttering a piece of toast.   
  
“I highly doubt that.” Isis and Lily just shook their heads at Sekhmet.   
  
That night the boys retired to their dorm early. James and Sirius were not about to be bested by the twins. In fact, their plan had just needed a few days to arrive.   
  
“The potion is finally here!” James faked an evil laugh.  
  
“We should slip it into their goblets at breakfast,” Sirius suggested.  
  
“This will be priceless!”  
  
“Guys, are you sure this is a smart idea? I mean, we aren’t allowed to have love potions, and what if we get caught?” Once again Remus was the only voice of reason.“Not to mention how pissed the girls will be when they realize what’s going on.”  
  
“Remus, they deserve it, and besides they’re girls! What could they possibly do?” Sirius scoffed.   
  
“I would think that you, Sirius, would know what’s at stake.” Sirius chose to ignore Remus’s comment.  
  
The next morning the boys made sure everyone, with the exception of Remus, knew what they were doing. Remus had blankly refused to be part of the prank. Peter, on the other hand, jumped at the opportunity to be part of Sirius and James’s fun.  
  
“Is everything set?” James asked.   
  
“Yes.” Sirius had a hard time not showing any excitement.   
  
“What am I doing?” Peter asked as he jumped up and down in his seat.   
  
“Just keep the girls distracted while we slip the potion into their goblets.” Peter looked slightly disappointed, but James ignored him.  
  
“Show time.” Sirius smiled as the girls walked into Great Hall.   
  
“Morning,” Lily and Isis said, taking a seat across from them. 

Sekhmet mumbled something that sounded like morning as she slumped onto the bench and grabbed food.   
  
“So…Ummm….Hi, girls. Do you remember what pages we were supposed to read for transfiguration?” Peter stumbled over his words.   
  
Isis and Lily, who had grown tired over the years of Peter’s attempts to copy their homework as did James and Sirius, ignored him. They continued to show no interest while Sekhmet, on the other hand, took pity on Peter and offered to help.   
  
“Let me check.” Sekhmet rummaged through Isis’s book bag and pulled out her day planner. “Pages 113 to page 140.”  
  
“Thanks.” Sirius gave Peter the good-to-go sign and went back to his food.  
  
“No problem.” Sekhmet grabbed her goblet. As she placed the goblet to her lips and took a drink, a loud nose came from behind. Sekhmet turned her head quickly, seeing that a boy had dropped his book bag, the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. Sekhmet stared; he was tall, just over six feet, lightly tanned skin, beautiful brown hair that was choppy and swept slightly into his face, and bright blue eyes.“I-I'll be right back.” Sekmet followed the Ravenclaw Captain out of the hall.  
  
“I wonder what’s up with her?” Isis shrugged, taking a drink of her pumpkin juice.  
  
“Who knows with her,” Sirius laughed. Isis looked up at him as he leaned over and whispered to James, “So how long do you think it will take to work?”  
  
“I think it’s already working. Look at Isis.” James held back his laugh at the look on Isis’s face.  
  
“This might just be my lucky day,” Sirius smirked.   
  
“Don't do anything too stupid. Remember the potion will wear off, and then you will be facing her wrath, and possibly that of Sek, and God knows how horrid that will be,” Remus said quietly so Lily would not hear.  
  
“Don’t worry so much Remus,” Sirius said.  
  
“Don't do anything I wouldn't do,” James nudged Sirius.   
  
“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Remus grabbed his bag and walked off.   
  
Later that morning during Transfiguration class, Professor McGonagall noticed that both the twins and Sirius were missing. It was normal for both Sekhmet and Sirius to be either late or a no show, but like Lily, Isis was always on time and never skipped a class.   
  
“Has anyone seen Isis and Sekhmet Croft? Or how about Mr. Black for that matter?” McGonagall asked the class.   
  
“I haven't seen them since breakfast,” Lily answered.  
  
“I hope they’re not sick.”   
  
“Oh, they are sick - love sick!” James whispered to Peter and Remus.   
  
Meanwhile Sirius had chased Isis back up to the Gryffindor common room. As he had come into the common room, Isis had jumped onto his back, causing them both to fall onto the couch.   
  
“I think I win,” Isis smiled, biting her lip seductively   
  
“I guess you do,” Sirius chuckled, rolling over but keeping Isis on top of him; he very much liked this side of Isis. “So if I kiss you, will you slap me?”  
  
“I'd have to be crazy to slap such a handsome face, now wouldn't I?” Isis lowered her face towards his, leaving only a whisper between their lips.  
  
“Well, then you better not be crazy.” Sirius’s lips met Isis’s in a fury of passion.  
  
Just like her sister, Sekhmet found herself in the arms of a young man. However unlike Isis, Sekhmet had only just met the boy she was kissing. Sekhmet and the Ravenclaw boy had found themselves in a random empty classroom making out while talking in between kisses.  
  
“So what’s your name?” Sekhmet purred.   
  
“Damien, and you’re Sekhmet, right?” Damien asked as he kissed Sekhmet’s neck.   
  
“Correct, but how did you know?”  
  
“Who doesn't know about you?”  
  
“Well, then I think I'll just have to keep you....huh sexy.”   
  
“Well-” Sekhmet kissed him again. “I think I like the sound of that.” Damien smiled.   
  
As the day wore on, Lily became increasingly worried about the twins.   
  
It was not like Isis to miss classes. Lily also could not help but notice that Remus also looked worried, as well as mad. Remus had not talked to James all day. Lily had made several attempts to talk with Remus, but he refused to tell her what was going on. That night in the Great Hall, after a whole day of worrying, Lily finally confronted James and Remus about what was going on.  
  
“Okay, so I am getting worried. Sekhmet’s missed two meals, and that is never a good sign. Isis is gone, and that usually means something bad has happened or is about to happen. Black is missing, which could mean one of many, many things, but I don't care where Black is! I want to know where Isis and Sek are! POTTER, you'd better tell me! Oh God, did Black kidnap them? Is this your revenge for the prank?” Lily jumped out of her seat and dashed up to the common room with James, Remus, and Peter hot on her tail.  
  
Lily practically screamed the password at a very irritated Fat Lady and scrambled through the portrait hole. “Black, where the hell are - ”

 

Lily stopped dead in her tracks. In the middle of the common room in full view were Sirius and Isis locked in a passionate make out session. “Oh my!”  
  
“Way to go, Padfoot!” James yelled but quickly backed off, seeing the murderous look Lily was giving him.   
  
Hearing both James and Lily, Isis pulled back, shaking her head a little and blinking her eyes. Isis felt confused and didn’t understand what was going on. Last thing she remembered was eating breakfast. Then it hit her she had been spending the whole afternoon making out with Sirius Black.   
  
“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, BLACK! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME, AND WHY THE FUCK WAS I KISSING YOU?!” Isis pushed Sirius off of her onto the floor.  
  
“Surprise! We pranked you.” Sirius looked as if he did not know what to say.  
  
“HOW DARE YOU!” Isis pulled her arm back, punching Sirius in the face, “I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT TO ME!” Isis looked on the verge of tears as she ran up the stairs.  
  
“You guys gave her a love potion? How could you? All I can say is Sek better be okay when she gets back!” Lily ran up the stair after Isis.

  
Back in the empty classroom Damien and Sekhmet were still making out. The love potion’s effect on Sekhmet had finally worn off.   
  
“So, Sekhmet, you want to be my girlfriend?” Sekhmet smiled, kissing him again. “So was that a yes?”  
  
“No... This is,” Sekhmet smiled, kissing Damien deeply.  
  
Five minutes to curfew Remus stormed into the boy’s dorm room extremely agitated.  
  
“Sekhmet still isn’t back! I hope she's okay for your sakes.”  
  
“Just as long as she doesn't have the same reaction as her sister,” Sirius said holding a bag of ice on his eye.  
  
“You do realize you deserved that and more,” Remus said, kicking the chair Sirius was sitting in as he walked by.  
  
“Whatever. I still don’t get why you’re so mad, Moony.”   
  
“You don’t get it, do you? I - ” Remus was cut off when Sekhmet skipped into the common room.   
  
“Night boys!” Sekhmet gave them each a hug and kiss on the cheek. “Sirius, what happened to your eye? Wait, I don’t wanna know.” She waved goodnight to the boys then skipped up the stairs humming to herself.   
  
“I’m going to bed.” Remus stormed off to the dorm room.   
  
“Me too.” Peter said, following Remus. James and Sirius looked at each other, shrugged, and went upstairs.  
  
Sekhmet, who seemed to be floating, was dumbfounded as to what was going on when she entered her dorm room. Lily was sitting next to Isis, who was lying face down crying.   
  
“What happened?”   
  
“They used a love potion on you guys. The effects wore off, and Isis found Sirius on top of her. They had been making out all day in the common room.” Lily paused. “Are you ok? We’ve been worried.”   
  
“Yeah, I'm fine, and I'll tell you about it later. First I have a boy to hurt.” Sekhmet slammed her dorm room door closed and marched to the boys dorm, throwing the door open. “SIRIUS FUCKING BLACK!!!! You have five fucking seconds to give me a bloody good reason not to fucking kill you or worse, castrate you!”  
  
“I....ummm....don't hurt me! Remus, save me!” Sirius jumped off his bed and ran to Remus’s.   
  
“You dug your own grave when you decided to kiss Isis.” Remus pushed Sirius back onto his own bed and closed his bed curtains.  
  
“James?” Sirius pleaded.   
  
“Sorry, buddy. You’re on your own. I would rather not have the wrath of Sekhmet or Isis down upon me.”  
  
“I'M SORRY!” Sirius yelled.   
  
“Not good enough!” Sekhmet jumped onto him and started wailing on him before dragging him out of his bed by his hair. “Now, you listen, and you listen good, you pull shit like that on my sister, you might as well be messing with me, and trust me, messing with me is like asking for death! I will hurt you, and I will feel no pain or regret! I will you to death, and don't forget, I have a lot of contacts, and all of them would be more than happy to eliminate you, and trust me no one, and I mean no one would be able to find your fucking body! Or maybe I'll just screw up your face to the point where Snape will be the sexiest man alive compared to you! Or maybe I’ll castrate you.” Sekhmet stopped, got up and walked to the door. “Oh and Black, go to hell!” Sekhmet turned to the others who looked slightly scared. “Good night, boys.” Sekhmet left.   
  
Sekhmet went back to her dorm to find both Lily and Isis reading. “Okay, so I started part one of being angry at Black for you, my beloved sister.” When there was no answer, Sekhmet tried something else, “Okay. So – like - you wanna talk about it?”  
  
“TALK ABOUT IT!”   
  
“Isis, girls are sleeping,” Lily said   
  
“Sorry, Lily,” Isis apologized and turned to her sister “Sekhmet, he took advantage of me! I bet that’s what they had planned when they gave us that god damn potion! Oh, I can't believe that boy!” Isis paused. “Wait, did you call him Black? You never call any of those boys by their last name. What’s the deal?”  
  
“You’re my sis. If we don't watch each other backs who will? Besides he messes with you, he messes with me.”  
  
“Thanks. So what did you say to him?”  
  
“I stormed into the room, told him I'd hurt him, castrate him, and mutilate his face to the point where Snape would be the sexiest thing alive compared to him. Oh yeah, and that I would kill him. Oh, and then threatened him again. We can't forget all the colorful language I used to threaten him.”   
  
“Usually I don't agree with violence and colorful language, but I must say that this time it was totally called for. I can't believe him! And James too! He’s Head Boy. He should know better! And to think I thought he had grown up!” Lily paused, composing herself, “So how are you? What happened to you?”  
  
“Well, I ended up making out with Damien.”   
  
“Who?” Lily asked.  
  
“You know, the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain.”  
  
“No way!” Isis and Lily gasped.  
  
“He’s gorgeous.”   
  
“So a Ravenclaw, huh?” Isis laughed.  
  
“Yeah, and he asked me to be his girlfriend!”  
  
“I hate you! I ended up with - with Black! And you got the Quidditch captain?! Oh, I hate you!” Isis fell back onto her bed.   
  
“Would it help if I told you I was angry at Black too? One for doing that to you and two for being a big enough jerk to think a love potion would be a funny prank.”  
  
“Not really.”  
  
“Let’s go to sleep. I'm sure you guys wanna get back at the boys,” Lily suggested, turning out her light.   
  
“I was thinking silent treatment, and if we do have to talk to the boys, we should use harsh death threats,” Sekhmet commented.  
  
“I like that idea.” Isis laughed.  
  
The next morning the girls headed downstairs for breakfast later than normal having had a very late night the night before. As they entered the common room, they saw the boys sitting around the fire. Remus stood up to say hello, but the girls walked by without so much as a nod.   
  
“Whoa, I'd say we really screwed up. The girls didn't even look at us when they walked down here,” James said, still looking at the door.   
  
“Oh please. By this time tomorrow, this will all blow over,” Sirius said nonchalantly.   
  
“I highly doubt that,” Remus grumbled as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door.   
  
James, Sirius, and Peter followed Remus through the portrait hole and down to the Great Hall. They made their way to the Gryffindor table where the girls had already begun eating.   
  
“Lily, my flower,” James acted as if nothing was wrong.  
  
“Well, hello Isis, Sekhmet, Lily.” Sirius smiled at the girls.  
  
“Look Isis, Sekhmet, I’m-” said Remus, but Sekhmet interrupted him.   
  
“You know what, ladies? I think it’s getting a little crowded in here. I'm going to take my breakfast elsewhere.” Sekhmet stood and turned to go, never seeing the hurt look on Remus’s face.   
  
“I think I'll join you.” Isis stood and glared at Sirius.  
  
“Yes, I think I lost my appetite.” Lily stood and followed the twins out of the Great Hall.  
  
“Well, I think that went well,” Sirius said, James and Remus glared at him.  
  
The girls refused to speak to the boys the rest of the day. 

 


	7. Cheating Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “YOU DESERVE THAT AND MORE! I HOPE YOU FALL OFF YOUR BROOM AND DIE!” Sekhmet ran out the door and right past Remus, closely followed by Snape.

Two days later at lunch the girls sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and listened to Sekhmet talk continuously about her new boyfriend Damian. She went from his physical looks to his Quidditch talents. Lily and Isis had a hard time not laughing as Sekhmet repeated things she had already said.   
  
“It was wonderful.” Sekhmet sighed; she had just finished telling the girls how she and Damian had skipped class to go for a late morning fly.   
  
“Someone was hit hard by cupid.” Isis laughed at the dreamy look on her sister’s face.   
  
“Was not!”   
  
“Was too. You haven't shut up about him for about two days now,” Lily said.   
  
“Really?” Sekhmet asked.   
  
“Yes!” Lily and Isis shouted together.   
  
“Oh well.” Sekhmet shrugged.   
  
“Good afternoon ladies,” Remus said as he took a seat next to Sekhmet.   
  
“Hey Remus!” The girls replied together.   
  
“So how are-” Remus was cut off by Damian coming up behind Sekhmet and draping his arms around her.  
  
“AHHHHHH!” Sekhmet jumped, nearly falling off the bench. “Oh, Damian. It is just you! Don't do that!” Sekhmet slapped him playfully. “So what's up?”  
  
“I just came to see if you were done with lunch. I thought I might walk you to your next class.”   
  
Sekhmet grabbed her goblet, downed her drink, and jumped up, nearly smacking Damian in the face. “Okay, ready! See you all in class!” Sekhmet took Damian's hand, waved to the group, and walked with Damian out of the Great Hall.   
  
“Was that who I think it was?” Remus asked, staring at Sekhmet as she left the Hall.   
  
“If you are thinking that that was Damian the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain, then you would be right,” Isis said.  
  
“What is he doing with Sek?”  
  
“You haven't heard?” Lily asked.  
  
“No.” Remus looked confused.  
  
“They’re dating,” Isis answered.   
  
“WHAT?!” Remus yelled.   
  
“Yeah, they hooked up when James and Sirius used the love potion on the girls,” Lily said with a concerned look on her face.   
  
“I am going to kill those two!” Remus jumped up.   
  
“Why?” Isis and Lily asked looking confused.  
  
“BECAUSE!” Remus slammed his hands down on the table. “HE IS NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER!” With that Remus stormed out of the Great Hall.   
  
“I think someone might be a little jealous,” Lily said as she took a drink from her goblet.  
  
“I think little is an understatement,” Isis replied.   
  
Later that day during their free period, Sirius waited outside of the library for Isis. Isis walked out of the library and saw Sirius leaning up against the wall. Sirius straightened up when Isis entered the corridor and took a step toward her, but Isis walked away.  
  
“ISIS!” She did not stop. “Hey, Isis, wait up!” Isis kept walking. “Isis, come on, wait up!”  
  
Isis stopped abruptly and whipped around. “I have nothing to say to you. In fact, I don't want anything to do with you.”   
  
“I'm sorry, Isis. I truly am.” Sirius grabbed for Isis’s hand, but she pushed him away.   
  
“Sorry doesn't change anything.” Isis walked away.  
  
“Saying you’re sorry over and over again won't do you any good.” Sekhmet was leaning up against the doorway of the library.   
  
“How would you kno - Oh it’s just you.” Sirius was not excited to see the other twin.   
  
“Yeah, yeah. It is just me. Now I am only going to say this once. I don't care how many pranks you have pulled on my sister, but for someone who obviously likes her ,you’re a real idiot. You royally screwed up. If you really cared about her, you never would have taken advantage of her like that.”   
  
“I wasn’t thinking.”  
  
“That’s a little obvious. Maybe you should start thinking before you pull a prank.”  
  
“If you came here just to put me down, you can go.”  
  
“No. Actually, I came here because I can tell you how to get back in my sister’s good graces.”  
  
“Oh yeah. How?”   
  
“I'm not telling you. At least not yet.” Sekhmet crossed her arms, smirking.   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because I think you should suffer more for what you did. Maybe then you will learn what crossing the line means. See ya.” Sekhmet waved as she walked off.   
  
“Great! Just great! One twin hates me and the other is enjoying watching me suffer!” Sirius punched the wall before walking off.   
  
A week later down in the dungeons, Snape was on his way back from working on a potions assignment when he heard giggling coming from one of the unused classrooms. Curious as to why anyone else would be down here, Snape decided to check it out.   
  
“Why do we have to keep meeting down here Damian?” a female voiced asked as she giggled.   
  
 _< I>Damian? Isn't Sekhmet dating a Damian?</i>_ Snape thought as he moved closer to the classroom door that had been left slightly open. Snape had to stop himself from charging in when he saw Damian with his arms around some blonde girl seated on one of the desks.   
  
“We can't have Sekhmet catching us, now can we?” Damian said.   
  
“When are you gonna dump her?” the girl asked in a pouty voice.   
  
“When I'm done having my fun.”   
  
Snape growled under his breath. <I> _How dare he! I need to tell Sekhmet! </i>_ Snape moved silently away from the door and went off to find Sekhmet. Snape found Sekhmet walking away from the library.  
  
“Sekhmet!” Snape yelled and caught Sekhmet’s attention. Remus, who also had been leaving the library, stopped just before the doorway and listened.  
  
“What do you want?” Sekhmet asked.   
  
“May I speak with you for a moment?”   
  
“What is it?” Sekhmet crossed her arms.  
  
“I guess I will have to be blunt.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” Sekhmet asked, very confused.   
  
“Damien is using you,” Snape said quickly.  
  
“Nice one, Snape,” Sekhmet laughed.  
  
“I'm serious.”   
  
“Right.”   
  
“Do I have any reason to lie to you?”  
  
“I'm in Gryffindor. You’re in Slytherin, and we hate each other.”  
  
“What if I can prove it to you?”  
  
“Fine, I will go along with your little game, but so help me. If you are lying, I am going to kill you.”  
  
“Fine.” Snape led Sekhmet down to dungeons. Neither Snape nor Sekhmet saw Remus following closely behind.   
  
“Okay so-” Sekhmet started, but Snape shushed her as they got closer to the classroom door.   
  
“Damien, I really should get going. I have class.” She did not sound like she really cared.   
  
“You can skip just once. Just tell McGonagall you were feeling ill.” Sekhmet watched with wide eyes as Damian leaned down and kissed the blonde girl’s neck. It was too much for Sekhmet.  
  
“How dare he!” Sekhmet kicked in the door and stormed in. “YOU LYING, CHEATING FUCKING PIECE OF FILTH! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!” Sekhmet marched right to Damian and punched him square in the face. “DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK I WOULD NEVER FIND OUT?”   
  
“You little bitch. Look what you did to my nose!” Damian screamed up from the floor, blood streaming down his face.   
  
“YOU DESERVE THAT AND MORE! I HOPE YOU FALL OFF YOUR BROOM AND DIE!” Sekhmet ran out the door and right past Remus, closely followed by Snape.   
  
“Sekhmet? Remus asked, catching her before she fell to the ground.  
  
“How could I be so stupid and blind? He played me, and I had no idea! If Snape hadn't told me I-I-” Sekhmet threw herself into Remus's arms and broke down crying.  
  
“Sekhmet!” Snape yelled, coming around the corner. He was not too pleased to see her with Remus.   
  
“I've got it from here, Snape.” Remus picked up Sekhmet, supporting her back with one arm under her knees and her head resting against his chest. “I am sure Sekhmet will want to thank you later, but right now is not the time.” Remus walked off, leaving behind a very upset Snape.   
  
“FOR ONCE I WISH THINGS WOULD GO MY WAY!” Snape yelled as he kicked the wall.  
  
Remus ran as fast as he could from the dungeons to the Gryffindor common room. He passed several confused students, and at one point McGonagall attempted to get his attention. He ignored them all and finally made it to the common room, somehow making through the portrait hole while still carrying Sekhmet.   
  
The rest of the gang was studying in the common room by the fireplace. Isis heard her sister before she saw her. Hearing crying, everyone turned to see what was wrong. Isis saw Sekhmet in Remus’ arms crying and ran to Remus.  
  
“SEKHMET! Remus, what happened to her?”   
  
“She caught Damien cheating on her. Snape exposed them. For once he did something good,” Remus paused, seeing the look on everyone’s faces, “Although, I am sure he had ulterior motives.” Remus shifted Sekhmet in his arms. “Isis, you are going to have to take her; I can’t get up the stairs to your guy’s room.” Remus tried to hand Sekhmet over to Isis, but she would not let go.  
  
“Let’s just go to your room until she calms down enough,” Isis suggested.  
  
“Sounds good.” Remus seemed bemused that Sekhmet would not let go of him.   
  
“You should come too, Lily. We might need your help.” Lily nodded, and Isis turned to the boys. “James, Sirius, you two know what to do.”   
  
“Right!” James and Sirius ran out of the common room while Isis and Lily followed Remus up to the boy’s dorm to attempt to calm down Sekhmet. It was going to be a long night. 


End file.
